


Wrist Kisses

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [44]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka and Phasma discover something about Techie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrist Kisses

Techie had sensitive wrists. The discovery was made quite by accident one lazy morning. Phasma had run her thumb over the inside of his wrist and he had squirmed and his cheeks reddened ever so slightly at the sensation. Phasma and Mitaka had noticed this, sharing a smile between each other.

***

Mitaka smiled when Techie stood up from fixing his work station. He looked around and ensured no one was looking at them before taking Techie's hand, brushing his lips against his wrist.

"Doph!" Techie gasped, eyes becoming half-lidded. He blushed, biting his lip as he slowly took his hand back, smiling timidly at him before leaving to get back to work.

***

"You've been practicing your holds!" Phasma praised. She easily slipped through his grip however, twisting his arms before flipping him onto his back. She looked down at him with a smile, watching as he panted on the mat. She took both of his hands, kissing his wrists.

"Hey!" he whined, squirming as he forced himself to sit up, taking his wrists back. He laughed at her, shaking his head.

***

"This isn't fair..." Techie mewled. Phasma and Mitaka each had taken a hold of his hands, kissing and nuzzling against his wrists. He threw his head back, giggling as he was finally able to take back his hands from them. "You two are mean!"

"It's only because we love you," Phasma said.

"And you're sweet when you blush," Mitaka added. He laughed when Techie tried to hide his face in their pillow, pulling him into his arms to hug him close.


End file.
